1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an underspringing arrangement for mattresses or the like having slats retained resiliently at opposite ends. The invention also relates to bar elements of such an underspringing arrangement and to uses of the underspringing arrangement.
2. Prior Art
Underspringing arrangements, which are intended for mattresses or the like of furniture for sleeping on, sitting on or lying on and have resilient slats which are mounted on fixed frame parts at opposite ends by way of elastic bearing bodies, are known. The slats are fastened on the frame at fixed, usually equal distances apart. Such known underspringing arrangements thus always subject the individual lying on the mattress or the like to approximately the same bearing forces. In the case of individuals who are forced, by age or illness, to lie in bed over relatively long periods of time, these result in problemsxe2x80x94so-called bedsores.
The object of the invention, then, is to provide an underspringing arrangement for mattresses and a use thereof which make it possible to avoid the occurrence of bedsores as a result of individuals (invalids and the elderly) being in a lying position over a relatively long period of time.
An underspringing arrangement for achieving the object mentioned above has slats retained resiliently at opposite ends. Accordingly, the underspringing arrangement has elastic bar elements which preferably run in the longitudinal direction of the mattress or the like and are intended for retaining the opposite ends of the slats. The bar elements comprise mounts for retaining the ends of the slats, and the number of mounts is larger than the number of slats of the underspringing arrangement. It is thus possible for the slats of the underspringing arrangement to be positioned as required.
One aspect of the underspringing arrangement, which may also be an independent solution for achieving the object of the invention, makes provision for the bar elements to be designed such that their elasticity can be changed. As a result, the force to which the mattress or the likexe2x80x94and thus the individual lying thereonxe2x80x94is subjected by the underspringing arrangement can be changed. The bar elements can preferably have their elasticity changed individually, in particular independently of one another, in the region of, that is, proximal to, at least some of the slats. The mounting of the slats on the bar elements may thus be adjusted to a more rigid or a more yielding state. It is also possible to change the local distribution of the bearing forces of an individual on the mattress even without changing the position of the slats in the longitudinal direction of the elastic bar elements.
Provision is also made for at least some of the slats to be assigned separate springs. The springs are preferably located at the end regions of the respective slats, said ends regions being connected to the bar elements. Accordingly, the springs are located in the regions of the bar elements where their effect is combined with the spring forces to which the ends of the slats are subjected by said bar elements. This makes it possible for the spring characteristics of the elastic bar elements to be configured on a more individual basis, or changed, at least in the regions of those slats which are assigned additional springs.
An elastic bar element for an underspringing arrangement for achieving the object mentioned in the introduction has a plurality of bar parts. Accordingly, each bar element is formed from a plurality of (short) bar sections, in particular bar parts, which can be coupled together one behind the other in the longitudinal direction. It is thus possible for an elastic bar element of any desired length to be formed from identical bar sections.
Provision is also made for the individual bar parts to be coupled together releasably for the purpose of forming the elastic bar elements, preferably such that the bar parts are connected to one another in a flexurally rigid manner, with the result that coupled-together bar parts produce continuous bar elements of any desired length.
A further elastic bar element for forming an underspringing arrangement for achieving the object mentioned in the introduction has two adjacent load-bearing legs. Accordingly, each bar element is formed from two adjacent load-bearing legs which are connected to one another by a web. This makes it possible for each bar element, in particular each bar part, to be produced in one piece by, for example, injection molding.
A preferred feature of the elastic bar element makes provision for the web for connecting the load-bearing legs to be designed as an elastic hinge. As a result, it is possible for the two load-bearing legs to be produced such that they are located in one plane and, following the production, to be moved into two parallel planes by being pivoted about the elastically designed web, with the result that a channel-like longitudinal groove is produced between the two load-bearing legs.
Provision is also made for a plurality of mounts which follow one after the other at a small distance apart in the longitudinal direction of each load-bearing leg, which are intended to retain an end region of each slat, and which are arranged on the top border of each load-bearing leg of the bar element. The resulting, relatively close succession of the mounts for end regions of the slats makes it possible for the bar elements to be assigned more mounts than are necessary, that is, there are more mounts in total per bar element than there are slats necessary for supporting the mattress or the like, as a result of which the slats can be plugged into different mounts as required and the distances between the slats can thus be adapted individually to an individual lying on a mattress above the underspringing arrangement.
Provision is also made for spring structures to be provided between each mount and the web connecting the underside of the parallel load-bearing legs. Said spring structures allow compliance compression of the entire slat when the mattress is loaded by an individual lying thereon.
It is preferably also the case that the mounts are connected to one another, preferably by upright mattress bearings. As a result, the borders of the mattresses, in the regions of the elastic bar elements, are kept at a slight distance above the slats, which is particularly advantageous if spring plates which follow one after the other at regular intervals are arranged on the slats as a bearing means for the mattresses.